First Day Of Summer
by abbieabigail
Summary: -insert witty summary here- Basically, this is a drabble that I wrote based partly on what Klaine do over summer break. :


_**First day of summer.**_

A Blaine and Kurt summer story. Set at the end of their senior year. Be warned, I write rather fluffy fluff!

The bell rings, another day at McKinley. Well, not_ just_ another day, my last day. 'I'm seeing Blaine today.' I thought. At that, a goofy smile makes it's way across my face. It stays there all the rest of the day. Later, last class, French, but I'm not paying attention. I'm counting down the hours, minutes until I see that beautiful face.

The last bell rings and I'm in my car within minutes. I'm meeting Blaine at the coffee house that's become ours. It occurs to me that I would've never thought I'd have something like this, I'd never have thought it could still feel like this. Every time I see him it's like butterflies, like the first time. My mind wanders as I drive. The drive is long I suppose, but I can never seem to care. All that matters is Blaine. I smile, remember that first day. Remember Teenage Dream. Remember thinking how gorgeous he was as he looked at me like that, spotted me in the crowd, and flirted. Geez, I'm so freaking lucky. **Blaine. Anderson.** He's like some sort of angel. He's _my _angel. In fact, he's my _guardian_ angel.

I pull up to the Lima Bean and there he is. I almost knock him over as I leap into his arms, but who can blame me? I'm in love with the most gorgeous boy in the world. Being apart even for a day has been like torture. But here with him, I'm home, I'm safe, and I'm secure. "Someone's happy to see me." "I just, I missed you, honey." "I know. But I'm not going _anywhere_ you know. We've got the whole summer, babe. It's going to be awesome." "It'll be the best summer ever, a _whole summer_ with my man." "Shall we?" "Yes, lets." So we did, smiles on our faces, hands intertwined. The sun was beaming, butterflies flitted here and there. Everything around us seemingly reflected our mood. The whole summer stretched ahead and it would be _amazing._ I couldn't wait to get started.

The first day of summer and I was so excited. We'd decided we would go to the beach. The doorbell rings, and there he is, right on time. We drive to the beach, talking about this and that, nothing of consequence. Blaine asks me questions about school. I tell him it's fine. It really is, and not for the first time. We both smile. Blaine's been visiting Dalton, so he tells me all about how the Warblers are doing since I left, they've performed at various places, but Blaine tells me that most of all they all really miss me, miss both of us. I think to myself that of course they miss me! I _am_ Kurt Hummel, after all! Blaine and I then discuss this week's glee club meeting and how sad it is to all be going our separate ways. I remember that everyone was in tears as we sang Green Day's time of your life. Blaine really is beloved in New Directions and it's almost like he's been there from the start.

We pull up at the car park and I'm not kidding, Blaine literally _runs _out of the car. He's so excitable sometimes. It's adorable. "Can we make a sandcastle? Can we?" "Really Blaine? Really? Isn't that stuff for kids? I'm sure we can, though!" "Yay, awesome! I'm gonna make the best sandcastle _ever!_ I'm gonna get shells for decoration and make a flag and everything!" So we made the sandcastle. Blaine was being his adorable self, fetching shells like he said he would. The sandcastle was a musical note in the end. When I wasn't looking, I saw Blaine had written 'Blaine Warbler loves Kurt Hummel' in the sand. I just can't with him sometimes. He's so cute.

We decided we were both too hot to just stand there, so we went swimming. Cue lots of splashing and hilarity. We're having the _best_ time. Blaine looks almost like some kind of god and I can't help myself from leaning in for a kiss right there. It's a perfect moment, a perfect day. And I'm so lucky to have a lifetime of these days.

Later we decide to get an ice cream, and stroll along the beach, hand in hand, as the sun is setting. I said the other moment was perfect? This one may very well beat them all, because I hear a soft whisper in my ear. "I love you Kurt Hummel, more and more every day." I whisper back "I love you too Blaine Anderson. And I will keep on loving you for forever and every day afterwards."

I look up and suddenly, Blaine's down on one knee, ring in hand.

"Kurt, baby, I love you so much and I've been trying to find the right words, any words, but I can't seem to. Because I love you more than air, more than all the grains of sand beneath our feet, more than all the stars in the sky, more than all the sunsets, all the midnights, all the coffees and that doesn't even begin to cover it. You bring sunshine into my life and save me when it feels like I'm drowning. All I want is to be with you and keep on loving you forever. You are everything I want, everything I never even knew I wanted, and everything I need. So, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you make me insanely happy and agree to marry me already? We're young, I know, but I just can't bear another minute apart, senior year's over, and I just, I want the whole world to know it's **you** I love."

Obviously by that point I couldn't even see for all the tears that were streaming down my face. I love Blaine so much that sometimes I can't even comprehend it. This was definitely one of these times. Choking back my sobs, I replied "Do you even have to ask? You know I will. You had me from that first moment we met, when you introduced yourself, that first smile. And it's just got stronger and stronger ever since. You are my knight in shining armour, my guardian angel and everything I want. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

I can safely say the rest of the summer was spent in a state of absolute bliss.

-The End?-

(I _may_ try to write about their life together. Also, I may expand on graduation, and their last few days of school as I didn't write anything about what happened then.)


End file.
